Spleen
by Alfa
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'on pense quand notre meilleur ami, notre frère s'est enfui et que notre détresse et notre combativité est impuissante à le ramener ? Tristesse, angoisse, nervosité, autant de sentiments que Naruto vit à chaque seconde, jusqu'à l'épuisement...


_Ce n'est pas une histoire, plutôt quelques mots d'une pensée difficile à saisir, de quelques instants de détresse pour Naruto qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, pense à Sasuke._

_C'est une manière d'imaginer ce qu'il ressent et combien continuer de rire est difficile pour lui depuis son départ. C'est une sorte d'analyse approfondie mais pas un roman._

_C'est un instant volé après la retrouvaille chez Orochimaru, pendant l'entraînement de Naruto._

**Genre :**Bonne question. Merci de l'avoir posé.

**Paring :** Aucun

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto

Juste un merci particulier pour celle qui accepte si gentiment d'être ma bêta, Pilgrim67. Il y en a des fautes à corriger alors, merci miss. Je sais, la fin n'est pas celle que tu connaissais, je ne te l'ai pas donné, c'est un peu mon cadeau (prions qu'il n'y ait pas de fautes...).

_Comme toujours, aucune prétention. Bonne lecture…_

* * *

_**¤ Spleen ¤**_

Je marche dans les rues dépeuplées de Konoha. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et je ne sais pas où je suis. Loin de chez moi mais encore trop près. Je me contente d'avancer, encore et encore et chaque pas transforme mes tympans en hall de gare.

De ci de là, quelques lumières étouffées par les rideaux épais forment un halo coloré comme les lucioles les soirs d'été. Elles guident mes pas, m'empêchant de trébucher. Un vestige de sourire relève une seconde mes lèvres. Quelques passants me frôlent rapidement, fuyant vers leurs vies. Je reste seul. C'est vrai, moi, je n'ai pas de vie.

Je lève les yeux vers les façades. Elles me restent étrangères. Ou au contraire, me sont-elles trop familières, à tel point qu'elles se fondent dans les milliers de façades déjà rencontrées, en mission ou en promenade. Peut-être au fond, que je moque qu'elles me soient familières ou non. Ce soir, j'ai décidé d'errer.

On m'a forcé au repos, alors je me force à l'activité. Comme un pied de nez à leurs inquiétudes, je me fais médecin de ma propre maladie. Le diagnostic est sans appel, le patient est dépressif. Je prescris marche, entraînements, évanouissements et épuisements en tout genre.

J'en suis donc là, à dériver au gré des rues, guettant une bifurcation intéressante, un bruit de poubelle qui roule sur le sol ou les miaulements d'un combat de chats. Tout plutôt que ce silence oppressant, ce vide si vide que je ne pense qu'à le remplir. Et la seule chose qui pourrait le combler, ce serait toi. Je m'y refuse.

Je marche un peu plus vite et mes sandales soulèvent de petits nuages de poussière. La terre battue est sèche, le vent trop chaud. Derrière moi, les tourbillons cessent, le calme se réinstalle. Mes yeux scannent les ruelles et mes oreilles épient le moindre bruit.

Un oiseau s'envole, je le suis quelques instants puis me détourne à la recherche d'une meilleure occupation. Je n'ai pas eut de mal à me retrouver seul. La difficulté réside à accepter le fait que personne ne se demande véritablement si je vais bien.

Sakura joue les mères poules, enfin, je suppose que les mères poules lui ressemblent, je n'ai pas de comparaisons, malheureusement. Kakashi reste Kakashi. Quoi qu'il arrive, qui sait ce qu'il pense, retranché derrière ce masque bien pratique ? La culpabilité de s'être intéressé à moi trop tard ? La colère et l'impuissance provoquées par ta décision ? Sans doute. Peut-être pas.

J'arrive devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage et m'arrête, perplexe. La peinture sur les murs s'écaille et craquelle, piqûre de rappel, Godaime ne sera pas éternelle. Je parcoure les marches du regard, pas tout à fait certain finalement que marcher au gré de mes envies soit la meilleure des idées. La fenêtre du bureau brille. Je me demande si elle travaille ou si elle dort encore sur ses dossiers, l'esprit embrumé par le saké. La silhouette de Shizune se dessine, frêle et s'agite. Puis elle se tourne vers l'extérieur, contemple longuement le village avant de disparaître.

La lumière s'éteint. Je reste dans le noir et ma respiration se coupe.

Saisi par l'inutilité de mes actions, je reste les bras ballants. Mon souffle redémarre sans prévenir et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Je les entends, là, dans ma cage thoracique. Ils résonnent, enflent et bientôt mes oreilles ne sont plus emplies que de ce son. Comme un moustique se brûle à toucher la lumière, je vole en aveugle, moi qui ne trouve plus de lanterne à laquelle me griller.

Je suis là, à flâner comme un vulgaire touriste.

Du repos, mais pour quoi faire ? Est-ce qu'un jour de repos me fera progresser ? Est-ce qu'un jour de repos me rapproche de notre prochaine rencontre ?

Inutile. Un jour de repos est un jour de perdu.

Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le temps, qu'il faut que je m'entraîne encore et encore.

Le temps s'écoule sans que je ne le voie filer. Il fuit devant moi. Que ce passe-t-il dans ma tête ?

Je fais demi-tour rapidement et ma silhouette se fond dans l'obscurité, fuyant la lumière pour se complaire dans l'ombre salutaire.

J'espère que mes battements ne se sont pas aussi forts que je les perçois.

* * *

De retour chez moi, nul bruit n'accueille mon arrivé. Ni les coups de tête affectueux d'un animal de compagnie, affamé mais tout de même heureux de mon retour, ni les froissements des draps et un regard ensommeillé. Pas de parents assis dans le canapé, pas d'amis et encore moins de petite amie. Une odeur de renfermé flotte dans l'air, mêlée à une subtile fragrance de poussière, d'humidité et de solitude.

Debout devant ma fenêtre que je viens d'ouvrir pour aérer, j'observe la lune pâle et si ronde. Je me perds un moment dans les étoiles qui scintillent, étrangères à ma peine. Les constellations que je n'ai jamais su reconnaître paraissent me faire des clins d'œil dont je ne saisis pas le sens. Je me sens à la fois réconforté et plus seul que jamais. Cette constatation carbonise le reste de ma bonne humeur.

Je me rabats à contrecœur sur ces pensées que je me refuse à avoir, sachant par avance que rien de bon ne pourra en ressortir. Je pense à toi.

La mélancolie me submerge, vague glacée bordée d'écume. Je chancèle. Une pellicule de sueur se forme sur mon corps. Je revois nos disputes. Ton corps qui s'effondre au ralenti devant mes yeux impuissants lors du combat contre Haku. Notre combat, ton regard sur ma peau, brûlant d'émotions et si indéchiffrable pourtant. Je ressens le vide de ton départ et ton absence comme un manquement personnel à mes devoirs de Ninja.

Je suis un homme et les hommes n'ont pas le droit de pleurer. Du reste, savent-ils au moins comment faire ? Je sens mes yeux qui me picotent et je sais que l'émotion qui me serre la gorge est réelle. Là quelque part, les larmes attendent leur heure. Mais je ne pleure pas.

Pourquoi mes larmes ne tombent-elles pas ? Mon frère, je crois que je n'ai simplement pas la force ou la faiblesse de les laisser couler.

Je regrette sans cesse de ne pas être assez fort pour te ramener. C'est un thème viscéral qui revient chaque jour, quand le sommeil me fuit mais qu'on me force au repos sans se préoccuper de mes envies. Si tu savais comme je me sens inutile. Je suis fatigué de devoir avancer sans personne à mes côtés pour m'épauler. Tout me semble si vain, de plus en plus souvent. Mon cœur se sert douloureusement et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Le pire est de savoir que malgré ton comportement, je donnerai tout pour te revoir une fois de plus. M'appesantir longuement sur les changements de tes traits, les graver dans mon cœur pour ne pas t'oublier. J'ai peur du temps qui passe sur nos vies et rouillent nos cœurs, peur que tes traits déjà, ne soient plus ceux entrevus l'autre jour. Garderas-tu la même voix et ces intonations basses ? Ces vêtements hideux ? Essayeras-tu de me tuer une nouvelle fois ?

Perdre la vie d'une main qui me l'a autrefois sauvée, ne serait-ce pas là le comble de l'ironie ?

J'aimerai croire que je peux changer ce que tu es devenu. Cet être glacial, insupportable de vanité. Je voudrais faire naître sur tes lèvres un de tes rictus habituels, de ceux que tu faisais du bon vieux temps de l'équipe 7. T'apprendre que l'on peut s'ouvrir et se confier sans craindre que ces personnes ne meurent à cause de ta faiblesse.

Sasuke. Penser à toi me fait si mal. Mais ne pas penser à toi est inimaginable, ce serait rejeter une partie de ma vie où j'ai été complet et heureux. Qui accepterait de vivre sans une part de lui ?

D'un côté, mon rêve d'être Hokage, de contempler un jour mon visage gravé dans la montagne au-dessus du village. De l'autre, toi, ta désertion et ta vengeance, mon envie de te ramener coûte que coûte, quels qu'en soient le prix physique et mental à payer. Voilà longtemps que devenir Hokage ne m'est plus accessible. Tant que tu ne seras pas de retour dispensant ton cynisme à coups de piques acerbes.

Je donne le change à longueur de journée, tente d'y croire plus que tout. Les autres se laissent prendre au jeu, j'ai toujours été si bon comédien pour tromper ma tristesse. Je suis devenu professionnel dans le domaine. Si un jour je ne peux plus être Ninja, je me reconvertirai dans le théâtre. J'y ai peut-être un avenir glorieux, qui sait ? Je pense à toi, encore et encore, perfectionne mes techniques pour devenir plus fort. Priant que cela suffise pour te retrouver.

Au fond est-ce un rêve d'enfant ou une idée réalisable ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Y a-t-il une chance de rendre le passé, présent ?  
Y a-t-il un avenir possible pour toi, ici, à Konoha, parmi ceux qui sont ta famille ?

Est-ce que je m'acharne pour un espoir futile et dérisoire ?

Reste-t-il une étincelle en toi qui te permettras de reprendre place parmi nous ?

Je ferme les yeux et les poings et je m'allonge sur le lit, noyé dans ce que je ne peux plus appeler douleur mais qui faute de mots appropriés se nommera ainsi. Mes yeux sont secs. Dis-moi, sais-tu pleurer ? J'ai oublié comment on fait. Je suis un noyé dont l'eau s'infiltre dans les poumons et empêche toute respiration. Les yeux grand ouverts, je gesticule dans tous les sens, la bouche imitant celle des carpes mais la surface s'éloigne toujours plus.

Je n'ai plus le courage de pleurer. Parfois, je n'ai même plus le courage de me lever, de continuer à croire à ton hypothétique retour. J'aurais aimé trouver les mots pour te retenir. J'aurai aimé trouver les mots pour consoler Sakura…

… Mais je suis juste moi, Naruto, imbécile bon à rien. Et je n'ai jamais su trouver les bons mots au bon moment.

Je contemple la photo de notre équipe. L'enfance me semble si lointaine. Nos souvenirs de mission me reviennent, colorés et pimpants. Eux n'ont aucunement vieillis. Ils se contentent d'être et si je les perçois, peut-être un peu plus gris, que j'imagine des nuages sombres sur ces journées paisibles de bonheur innocent, c'est que mes idées noires se reflètent dedans. Les tentatives désespérantes de Sakura d'attirer ton attention, nos entraînements communs où chacun de notre côté nous tentions de faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas tout en évitant de se laisser distancer, ont une odeur d'oubli et une couleur sépia apaisante.

Je reviens à moi brusquement.

Le son d'une discussion me parvient par la fenêtre ouverte. Les rires d'un groupe d'amis qui se sépare au terme d'une soirée bien arrosée. Je les écoute disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignent sur des promesses d'ivrognes. Je sais que notre équipe n'aura jamais la chance de vivre ces instants là.

Ce constat m'anéanti.

Tout se met à tourner autour de moi et je presse fermement mes paupières pour que tout cesse. Mais même allongé, les yeux fermés, j'ai encore l'impression que le monde tourbillonne. J'ai peur. Le phénomène s'accélère et je me mets à trembler.

Une éternité s'écoule avant que tout ne redevienne normal.

Le goût de ma salive est tiède et réconfortant. Mes yeux me piquent un peu. Je ne pleure pas, _non, je ne pleure pas. _J'ai à peine un peu mal au cœur. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se brise ? Cette faiblesse m'insupporte.

Comment est-ce que je fais pour supporter cette pression constante que je me suis mise ? Que les autres me mettent indirectement avec leurs regards haineux, apeurés ou simplement blasés ? Tant de poids sur mes épaules me pèse si souvent. Toi, tu es l'enfant prodige, descendant d'un des clans fondateurs, le petit génie. Orphelin déserteur mais tristement doué et les anciens ne verront que cela. Si tu prends le temps de revenir sur tes pas, de faire semblant de regretter tes erreurs, tous t'acclameront et te pardonneront.

Bien sûr pour Kiba, Shino ou Shikamaru se sera difficile. Neji et Lee auront sans doute aussi du mal. Mais tout est de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas du nous faire autant de cicatrices. En échange, tu devras faire des sacrifices.

Tu as l'habitude non maintenant ?

Je suis un peu jaloux, je crois. Tout semble si facile pour celui qui est né Sasuke Uchiha. De par ton nom et ta naissance, les autres te respectent. As-tu jamais su ce que cela signifiait de devoir faire ses preuves ? Toi qui penses qu'il est si différent d'avoir une famille et de la perdre, que de grandir seul. Un jour, je te ferais comprendre que l'écart est si mince qu'une feuille de papier de soie à du mal à se glisser entre.

Mon estomac grogne de dépit. Je sais, je n'ai pas mangé et alors ? Je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai envie de rien. Si mon corps et ma tête sont en désaccord, c'est la folie qui l'emporte. Les contractions musculaires régulières sont la seule chose qui fait encore de moi un être vivant.

Je voudrais juste fermer les yeux et m'endormir mais je ne suis pas assez fatigué. Il n'y a pas l'entraînement aujourd'hui et ce côté exténué qui fait que mes paupières se ferment avant que je ne pense à dormir.

Les pensées tournent devant mes yeux, kaléidoscopes d'images qui dansent sans s'arrêter. C'est pire que tout ce que j'ai entendu. Plus rythmé que toutes les mélodies, plus silencieux qu'une pierre tombale, plus horrible qu'un enterrement.

Mes yeux me brûlent à présent et j'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller mais rien ne passe. La nausée monte, atteint le point de non retour. Je file dans la salle de bain, vomis de la bile dans la cuvette jusqu'à en avoir la gorge irritée. Pas même un léger soulagement. Juste cette amertume qui s'accentue en moi et je ne sais plus d'où elle provient, des vomissements ou de mon écœurement. Peut-être même qu'elle n'existe pas, que c'est juste une illusion que mes nerfs me jouent.

Je me glisse sous la douche et l'eau glacée me provoque des spasmes nerveux. Je ne sens pas le froid. Pas tout de suite.

L'humidité engourdit mes muscles insidieusement. Je me surprends à aimer ça. Je grelotte et la peau de mes mains et de mes avant bras bleuit. J'arrête l'eau et je reste là, à contempler mes mains qui tremblent, les genoux remontées contre mon torse. Des sanglots sporadiques sortent de ma gorge.

J'ai du mal à croire que c'est bien ma voix, que c'est bien moi. Je sais que je suis pitoyable mais je ne peux rien y faire. _Je ne peux rien y faire._

Et me l'avouer me détruit un peu plus.

Si seulement je n'avais pas oublié comment pleurer.

Les sanglots continuent de m'arracher la glotte dans une sensation douloureuse qui me rappelle que je suis vivant, terriblement vivant.

Alors je me mets à rire pour tromper le malheur, pour éloigner la mort, même si mon rire ne cesse de se briser. Je renverse ma tête en arrière, observant sans le voir le plafond carrelé. Quelques joints commencent à s'effriter et certains carreaux ont des fissures biscornues que je m'amuse à suivre, tendant la main pour en retracer les contours comme le ferait un enfant.

Je me sens bien ici, dans cet endroit humide où il presque douloureux de respirer. Je déclenche à nouveau la douche, prenant soin de mettre l'eau chaude en route cette fois. Quand les premières gouttes s'effondrent sur mon front, je ferme les yeux et sombre dans l'obscurité. L'eau qui tombe remplace mes larmes.

Ca me fait du bien.

Combien de temps passe, je l'ignore. En sortant de la douche, je parsème le sol de mes vêtements trempés qui collent à ma peau comme une carapace. Je m'enroule distraitement dans une grande serviette crème et respire l'odeur du savon. Ca me réconforte.

Mes pas incertains me mènent jusqu'à mon lit et je tombe dessus, glissant sous les draps bienfaiteurs. Je me concentre sur la sensation du coton sur mon corps, des draps fins sur mes épaules. Mes cheveux ruissellent d'eau, mouillent mon oreiller. L'odeur me plaît.

Je crois que je m'endors.

Quelques heures… juste quelques heures d'oubli je vous en supplie.

* * *

Le réveil. Des coups sur la porte bombardent mes tympans, s'insinuent dans ma conscience. Une migraine me vrille la cervelle. Sakura hurle et finit par défoncer la porte. Je ne m'en offusque pas. C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci. Heureusement qu'elle rembourse et remplace sinon, je n'aurais même pas de quoi me payer un bol de ramen. Elle déblatère des insultes en avançant rapidement dans l'appartement pour se figer à l'entrée de ma chambre.

Je n'ai pas bougé. Je me demande de quoi j'ai l'air, emmêlé dans mon drap, la serviette sur les hanches. Mes cheveux fous partent dans tous les sens, épis de blé sur l'oreiller blanc. Je me tiens la tête à deux mains en me massant les tempes. C'est quoi exactement cette migraine ? J'ai juste envie de grogner, de me recoucher et de ne jamais quitter ce lit. Si la journée démarre comme ça, je n'ose pas imaginer son déroulement.

Comme chaque fois, je perçois son frémissement et j'anticipe ce qu'elle va faire. Comme chaque fois, je me demande si je dois la rejeter ou la laisser continuer. Le mieux pour moi semble être le pire pour elle alors comme chaque fois, je vais rester stoïque.

En deux secondes elle est sur le lit et me tient dans ses bras. Elle a relevé mon torse, sa main droite posée sur ma tête glisse dans mes cheveux. J'aimerai dire que ça me rassure. Je me sens juste un peu plus nul. Je perçois les larmes qui tombent sur mes épaules dénudées. Son corps tremble. Elle murmure des paroles incompréhensibles.

La culpabilité s'ajoute à la tristesse et toutes les deux dansent dans ma tête, piétinant allégrement ce qui me reste de fierté. Elle pleure pour moi. Elle pleure pour elle. Elle pleure aussi pour toi je pense. Elle aussi voudrait que le passé ne se soit jamais… passé. Même si elle t'aime, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas pareil. Qu'elle ne te comprend pas comme moi je te comprends. Que vôtre lien n'est pas aussi fort que le nôtre. Qu'elle est exclue de ma douleur. Cependant je sais qu'elle t'aime et que tu lui manques. Je sais qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle s'en veut de ne pouvoir me faire rire et sourire comme avant.

Elle s'imagine coupable. Je lui murmure doucement du bout des lèvres que tout va bien, qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter, que je te ramènerais. Ces mots m'écorchent la bouche mais ils sont les seuls capables de la calmer. Tant pis si je les trouve vides, tant pis si je les trouve dépassés, inutiles, démodés, désuets et tous ces mots que l'on utilise quand une action ne change rien. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète et continuera de le faire, aussi longtemps que je serais trop ailleurs pour pleurer et toi trop loin pour la faire sourire de joie.

Je tiendrai ma promesse.

Ses yeux verts s'ouvrent sur les miens et elle me flanque une gifle retentissante qui me lance contre le matelas. Assise sur mon torse, chasseuse s'apprêtant à disséquer sa proie, elle me lance un regard colérique, me donnant une seconde l'impression de me trouver dans une forge. Nous nous regardons. Elle me gifle encore une fois. Une minuscule veine proche de la surface de mon épiderme explose. Le sang s'étale sur ma joue. Je la touche distraitement. Mes doigts se teignent de rouge. J'aurais pu éviter le coup mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Tout est silencieux entre nous mais le message passe dans son regard, me criant qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, qu'elle se moque de cette histoire de promesse, qu'elle voudrait que je lui parle, que je lui confie ma peine et ma crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle souhaiterait que j'ouvre mon cœur pour qu'elle emprisonne dans l'écrin du sien tous ses non dits qui flottent entre nous.

Son visage se ferme quand mes yeux tristes et déterminés lui expliquent dans une supplique muette que je ne peux pas. On ne m'a pas appris à parler de mes problèmes, à parler de ma vie. Du reste, il n'y a rien à raconter. Je ne suis pas grand-chose. Ce que j'étais avant, ce petit moi joyeux et joufflu, un vent de solitude l'a emporté et je suis ballotté par les vents contraires qui me tiraillent et m'emmènent dans un endroit inconnu.

Ne comprends-tu pas ? Je ne suis plus rien Sakura. _Plus rien…_

Son poing s'écrase sur mon nez et le sang envahit mes narines. Sans doute s'attend-t-elle à ce que je lui en veuille. Je ne peux pas. Si elle pleure, c'est de ma faute. Une quinte de toux me prend et elle s'écarte, pleurant à nouveau quand elle voit que seul la serviette cache ma nudité. Ces yeux parcourent la pièce, notent les vêtements éparpillés et les flaques d'eau. Instantanément, elle comprend. Je voudrais m'excuser mais les mots qui sortent de ma bouche sont des croassements J'essuie le sang qui coule d'un revers de bras.

Ma gorge est sèche comme si je n'avais rien bu depuis des jours. Je m'approche d'elle et ma serviette tombe totalement sur le sol. Elle recule, rougit mais les perles cristallines glissent sur ses joues, témoins anonymes de son mal être. Je la serre dans mes bras incapable une fois de plus de trouver les mots nécessaires.

Comment lui dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de pleurer pour moi ? Que la douche l'a déjà fait ? Que ça ne changera rien, que je n'irai pas mieux.

A court de mots, de phrases, d'expressions, je me contente de la serrer plus fort et elle s'agrippe à mon dos, histoire d'être sûre que je ne l'abandonnerai pas à mon tour. Je lui dis que non, que je serais toujours là.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une consolation.

Plus tard nous déjeunons et elle m'explique que je suis en retard. Je prends sur moi pour lui sourire d'un petit air mutin. Son rire léger s'envole et apaise tel un baume mon cœur endolori. Si tu voyais à quel point elle est devenue forte à cause de toi. De moi aussi mais tu es le plus responsable de nous deux. Je suis juste un substitut. Un palliatif temporaire qu'elle pourra de nouveau abandonner lorsque tu reviendras. Là aussi, comment lui en vouloir ?

Je la suis en riant, lui contant mille anecdotes sur le trajet. Au terrain je me lance à corps perdu dans l'entraînement. Kakashi observe sans rien dire, bien à l'abri derrière son masque. Seul ton visage habite mes pensées. Je tombe régulièrement dans les vaps. C'est bien.

Pendant ce temps où mon corps se régénère, mon esprit ne pense pas. Quand il ne pense pas, je suis presque heureux.

Il faut toujours se réveiller. La réalité violente me saisit au visage et le soleil illumine mon monde obscur de nuances enflammées. Je me relève et recommence l'entraînement. Pas de pause. Pas le temps. Jamais le temps si je veux tenir ma promesse.

Quelqu'un tente bien une fois ou deux de me dire de me reposer. Je joue aux sourds. Tout le monde finit par se lasser quand il n'y a que le vent pour lui répondre.

Les heures passent entre entraînements, évanouissements, repas pris sur le pouce et retour de l'entraînement. Plusieurs jours aussi. Mon appartement est trop loin. Trop de temps perdu et le temps coule vite dans sa clepsydre de verre. Je me répète inlassablement ma promesse.

Il faut que j'y croie. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Sinon, qui le fera à ma place ?

Je n'ai pas utilisé les bons mots, pas trouvé la puissance nécessaire. Hors de question que la prochaine fois se finisse pareille. Sais-tu ce qui m'a fait le plus mal Sasuke ? L'absence de sentiments dans tes yeux. Tu n'as jamais été très expressif mais pour la première fois, je n'ai pas su ce que tu pensais. On aurait dit une marionnette bien huilée aux fils bien attachés. Si résigné à son sort que rien ne peut lui redonner espoir.

Tu assumais ton choix même si ce choix t'a éloigné de nous.

Je n'étais plus rien pour toi. Ni moi, ni elle.

Où trouver le courage de te haïr ? Je n'ai pas de réponse. Je ne peux simplement pas.

Tu es debout sur un pallier, en haut d'un escalier de sable et je m'enfonce dans les marches en tentant de t'atteindre. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que glisser et suffoquer en m'éloignant de toi sous tes yeux vides. Des grains de sable s'infiltrent dans mes vêtements, alourdissent ma démarche, ralentissent ma progression. Je les chasse. Ils reviennent, insidieusement, perles délicates qui m'enferment et m'étouffent.

Tu me regardes toujours et je crois déceler une lueur. Je reprends courage, monte quelques marches, me rapprochant de toi. La meilleure des armes : notre compétition. Bientôt, je serais à ton niveau. Juste quelques marches à franchir… et le sable à transformer en verre.

Certains se demandent à mi-voix pourquoi je m'acharne. Je vois bien que Sai a du mal à comprendre. Mais il y a tellement de choses que Sai ne comprend pas alors est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup d'y prêter attention ? En réalité, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je continue ce combat perdu d'avance. Pour moi, baisser les bras est juste inacceptable. Vivre sans toi n'est pas envisageable.

Autant me demander de me trancher la gorge, de me percer le cœur ou les poumons.

Ils trouvent que c'est _malsain_.

Je m'en moque. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre eux non plus ce que nous partageons.

Que ferait Sakura si Ino partait ?

Elles ont beau être soit disant rivales et plus amies, elles ne peuvent oublier qu'une a changé la vie de l'autre. Elles devraient comprendre.

Je suis devenu proche de beaucoup de monde ici à présent. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji… Tous ne sont que des amis. Toi, tu es mon meilleur ami. Cette appellation t'est réservée. On ne peut pas te remplacer. Non.

Regrettes-tu parfois ce choix que tu as dû faire ? Penses-tu à moi de temps en temps ? Tu es dans le moindre de mes gestes, de mes phrases, de mes cabrioles, de mes sourires faussés. Tu es dans mes yeux, dans ma tête, dans le bol de ramen que j'englouti. Avec ton sale caractère, ta suffisance insupportable, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu m'as toujours relevé de la boue sans attendre un remerciement. Contre ma volonté tu m'as sauvé la vie. Rien ne pourra jamais effacer cela.

Je dois te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Il me faut te sauver à mon tour, contre ton gré, contre ta propre décision.

Ce jour là quand tu es parti, tu as emporté avec toi une partie de mon cœur. Même si je refusais de parler de toi, de m'intéresser à ce que tu deviens, même si je t'insultais à longueur de journée, rien ne changerait. Aussi sûrement que je sais que je deviendrais Hokage un jour, je sais que je suis une partie de toi comme tu es une partie de moi.

Imbécile.

On ne se débarrasse pas d'Uzumaki Naruto comme d'une poussière dans le désert !

Je me complais dans les extrêmes, ils m'ont toujours réussit. Je mange à m'en exploser le ventre. Je combats à éclater mes veines. Je pousse mes limites physiques à chaque seconde. Je bois jusqu'à l'ivresse. Je ris à perforer mes poumons. J'aime jusqu'à me voiler complètement la face. Je suis presque hystérique parfois.

Je tente de survivre en t'attendant.

Je ne ferais que ça, tant que je ne t'aurais pas ramené. Et tant pis si tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi, moi je me moque du monde. Je ne m'inquiète que pour toi.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit à bout de forces. Je vais bientôt m'endormir. Par saccades je me désape et enfile un pantalon large qui tombe sur mes hanches. Je noue distraitement les lacets pour ne pas me retrouver une fois de plus nu au réveil et m'installe sur le côté droit. Mes mains caressent mon ventre. Je ferme les yeux.

Demain, Sakura va revenir s'acharner sur ma porte. Il faudra que je me lève pour éviter un nouveau massacre. Combien de jours avant la prochaine douche, avant la prochaine crise ? Je préfère l'ignorer. Remonter la pente est impossible. Ma meilleure motivation est aux abonnés absents.

Mes rêves sont peuplés de silhouettes sombres aux yeux carmin, d'hémoglobine giclant de tous côtés et de gémissements incertains. Ma voix s'éraille et s'excuse dans la nuit. Ma bouche bave sur l'oreiller. Je saisis les draps et mes jointures blanchissent. Mes muscles me tiraillent, s'insurgent contre ce traitement. Les ongles de mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ma peau et écorchent mes paumes.

Est-ce que je dors ? Non, pas vraiment. Je suis trop conscient. Je vois mon propre corps qui tourne dans le lit et j'entends les soupirs qui quittent mes lèvres à peine rosées. La salive que j'avale est acide et le contenu de mon estomac semble prêt à se répandre dans mon corps, traînée brûlante qui me rappelle que je suis en vie malgré mes erreurs. La peur de dormir, punition suffisante ?

J'ai peur du temps qui passe, du temps qui file, que je ne peux retenir. J'ai peur des kilomètres qui nous éloignent, de cette séparation qui divise nos cœurs. Je tremble à l'idée de devoir affronter demain, sans avoir ta présence comme point de repère à l'horizon.

J'ai peur de faire une croix sur ton retour, car faire une croix sur toi, c'est accepter de grandir sans toi et raccrocher les idéaux de mon enfance au placard de mon innocence perdue. Si l'on ne peut plus croire en ses rêves, en quoi devrait-on croire ?

Et si l'avenir ne fait peur à personne, moi il me terrifie. Je n'ai ni parents, ni meilleur ami pour l'affronter sereinement, un sourire aux lèvres. Juste un grand vide quand je tente d'imaginer l'année prochaine ou celle d'après. Un grand noir et une panique monstrueuse.

J'ai peur de ton avenir. Que deviendras-tu quand ton frère sera mort et ton unique but disparu ? Quand il sera trop tard pour revenir en arrière, où trouveras-tu la force d'ouvrir les yeux tous les matins ?

T'aimer, te haïr. Tout serait plus facile que de ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi. Ce besoin d'exister à tes yeux pour vivre.

Finalement, une douce torpeur m'envahit et je me détends.

Il arrive, dans sa noirceur familière et sa musique fascinante.

L'oubli.

_**¤ Fin ¤**_

_A vous de voir ce que vous en pensez…_


End file.
